footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2017–18 Arsenal F.C. season
Arsène Wenger | final_position = 6th | highest_position = 4th | lowest_position = 16th | points = 63 | goals_for = 74 | goals_against = 51 | goals_difference = +23 | cup1 = FA Cup | cup_placement1 = ''Third round'' | cup2 = EFL Cup | cup_placement2 = ''Runners-up'' | cup3 = Europa League | cup_placement3 = ''Semi-finals'' | cup4 = Community Shield | cup_placement4 = Winners | matches_played = | league_topscorer = Alexandre Lacazette (14) | biggest_home_win = Arsenal 4–3 Leicester City | biggest_away_win = | biggest_home_attendance = | biggest_away_attendance = | prev_season = 2016–17 | next_season = 2018–19 }} The 2017–18 season is Arsenal's 26th in the Premier League and 98th consecutive season in the top flight of English football. The club will participate in the Premier League, FA Cup, EFL Cup, the FA Community Shield, and UEFA Europa League. This will be the first season that Arsenal will not be participating in the UEFA Champions League since 1997–98. It will be the first time they have played in the UEFA Europa League since its rebranding, having last participated in the UEFA Cup in 1999-2000. The season covers the period from 1 July 2017 to 30 June 2018. Players Squad information |nb=FRA |n=2 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2014 |a=23 |g=1|e=2019 |f=£12M }} |nb=ENG |n=3 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2007 |a=230 |g=6 |e=2018 |f=YS }} |nb=GER|n=4 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2011 |a=210 |g=8 |e=2018 |f=£8M |notes=Club captain }} |nb=BRA|n=5 |pos=DF |eu=n |age= |s=2015 |a=65 |g=1 |e=2019 |f=£11.3M |tw=w }} |nb=FRA|n=6 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2010 |a=291 |g=22 |e=2020 |f=£8.5M |notes=Vice captain }} |nb=CHI |n=7 |pos=FW |eu=n |age= |s=2014 |a=145 |g=72 |e=2018 |f=£30M }} |nb=WAL |n=8 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2008 |a=297 |g=47 |e=2018 |f=£4.8M }} |nb=FRA |n=9 |pos=FW |eu=y |age= |s=2017 |a=0 |g=0 |e=2022 |f=£46.5M }} |nb=ENG |n=10 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2008 |a=159 |g=12 |e=2018 |f=YS }} |nb=GER |n=11 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=162 |g=32 |e=2018 |f=£42.5M }} |nb=FRA |n=12 |pos=FW |eu=y |age= |s=2012 |a=227 |g=98 |e=2019 |f=£12.8M }} |nb=COL |n=13 |pos=GK |eu=n |age= |s=2014 |a=50 |g=0 |e=2019 |f=£3.2M }} |nb=ENG |n=14 |pos=FW |eu=y |age= |s=2006 |a=381 |g=104 |e=2019 |f=£9M |tw=w }} |nb=ENG |n=15 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2011 |a=194 |g=20 |e=2018 |f=£12M }} |nb=ENG |n=16 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2016 |a=18 |g=0 |e=2020 |f=£2M }} |nb=NGA |n=17 |pos=FW |eu=n |age= |s=2015 |a=59 |g=6 |e=2020 |f=YS }} |nb=ESP |n=18 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=174 |g=3 |e=2019 |f=£8.5M |tw=w }} |nb=ESP |n=19 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2012 |a=180 |g=29 |e=2018 |f=£12M }} |nb=GER |n=20 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2016 |a=37 |g=2 |e=2021 |f=£35M }} |nb=ENG |n=21 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2014 |a=60 |g=3 |e=2020 |f=£16M }} |nb=FRA |n=22 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2016 |a=8 |g=0 |e=2019 |f=YS }} |nb=ENG |n=23 |pos=FW |eu=y |age= |s=2014 |a=69 |g=17 |e=2019 |f=£16M }} |nb=ESP |n=24 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=115 |g=4 |e=2023 |f=YS}} |nb=ENG |n=25 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2011 |a=62 |g=1 |e=2018 |f=£1M }} |nb=ARG |n=26 |pos=GK |eu=n |age= |s=2010 |a=13 |g=0 |e=undisclosed |f=YS }} |nb=ESP |n=28 |pos=FW |eu=y |age= |s=2016 |a=21 |g=7 |e=2020 |f=£17.1M }} |nb=SUI |n=29 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2016 |a=46 |g=4 |e=2021 |f=£30M }} |nb=ENG |n=30 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2014 |a=10 |g=0 |e=— |f=YS }} |nb=BIH |n=31 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2017 |a=0 |g=0 |e=2022 |f=Free }} |nb=ENG |n=32 |pos=FW |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=10 |g=0 |e=2019 |f=YS }} |nb=CZE |n=33 |pos=GK |eu=y |age= |s=2015 |a=79 |g=0 |e=2019 |f=£10M |notes=Vice captain }} |nb=FRA |n=34 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2008 |a=148 |g=0 |e=2021 |f=YS }} |nb=EGY |n=35 |pos=MF |eu=n |age= |s=2016 |a=41 |g=1 |e=2020 |f=£7.4M |tw=w }} |nb=CRI |n=— |pos=FW |eu=n |age= |s=2011 |a=41 |g=4 |e=2018 |f=£0.9M }} |nb=JPN |n=— |pos=FW |eu=n |age= |s=2016 |a=0 |g=0 |e=undisclosed |f=£0.8M|notes=On loan at Stuttgart}} Transfers Transfers in Arsenal's announced their first summer signing, Sead Kolašinac, on 6 June 2017. The left-back arrived on a free transfer when his contract at Schalke 04 expired. He was joined by Alexandre Lacazette just under a month later, who joined from Lyon for a reported club-record fee of £46.5 million on 5 July. Arsenal's first January transfer window signing was Greek defender Konstantinos Mavropanos from PAS Giannina, while acquiring Armenian international Henrikh Mkhitaryan in a swap-deal with Alexis Sánchez on 22 January 2018. The club then reunited Mkhitaryan with former teammate Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang in a club-record deal worth £56 million on 31 January. Total spending: Undisclosed (~£104,300,000) Transfers out Arsenal released Yaya Sanogo, Stefan O'Connor, Kostas Pileas and Kristopher Da Graca on 9 June 2017. Sanogo's four-year stay only included 11 league appearances for the club, while O'Connor, Pileas and Da Graca never appeared for the first team. Academy product Chris Willock joined Benfica on June 30 upon the expiry of his contract, signing a five-year deal. Kaylen Hinds, another academy product, departed the club on 8 July, joining VfL Wolfsburg for £2.5 million on a three-year deal. Additional reserve players Glen Kamara and Daniel Crowley also departed the club, joining Dundee and Willem II respectively. Wojciech Szczęsny, who amassed over 150 appearances for the club during an eight-year stay, joined Italian champions Juventus for £10 million after his two-year loan at Roma expired. Meanwhile, club mainstay Kieran Gibbs departed for West Bromwich Albion for a £7 million fee, leaving after recording 230 appearances over 11 seasons. On deadline day, Alex Oxlade-Chamberlain, who was in the final year of his contract at the club, transferred to Liverpool for a record sale fee of £40 million and Donyell Malen returned to the Netherlands to join PSV. in the January window, Arsenal allowed the departures of many first-team players, including Theo Walcott and Francis Coquelin, who left for combined fees of £32m. Moreover, Alexis Sánchez departed to Manchester United in a swap-deal which saw Henrikh Mkhitaryan arrive at the Emirates, while also sanctioning the departures of French first-team pair Olivier Giroud and Mathieu Debuchy, while academy product Marcus McGuane joined Barcelona. All in all, 22 players departed the club. Total spending: Undisclosed (~£123,000,000) Loans out Takuma Asano had his season-long loan at VfB Stuttgart from the previous season extended for an additional year. Marc Bola later joined Bristol Rovers on a season-long loan. About three weeks later, Emiliano Martínez left for Getafe and Stephy Mavididi went to Preston North End. Meanwhile, English full-back pair Carl Jenkinson and Cohen Bramall were loaned to Birmingham City, while reserve player Kelechi Nwakali departed to join Eredivisie outfit VVV-Venlo. On deadline day, fringe players Lucas Pérez and Joel Campbell, who have compiled 34 domestic appearances collectively, joined Spanish outfits Deportivo de La Coruña and Real Betis respectively. In January, Stephy Mavididi had his loan cut short from Preston North End and, for the second time, was then loaned out to Charlton. English duo Tafari Moore and Ben Sheaf were then loaned out to fourth-tier sides Wycombe Wanderers and Stevenage, respectively, while four additional loans were completed on deadline day. Reserve pair Julio Pleguezuelo and Krystian Bielik joined Gimnàstic de Tarragona and Walsall, while fringe first-team players Chuba Akpom and Jeff Reine-Adélaïde were also loaned out to conclude Arsenal's transfers for the season. Overall transfer activity Spending Summer: Undisclosed (~£46,500,000) Winter: Undisclosed (~£57,800,000) Total: Undisclosed (~£104,300,000) Income Summer: Undisclosed (~£73,000,000) Winter: (~£50,000,000) Total: Undisclosed (~£123,000,000) Net expenditure Summer: Undisclosed (~£26,500,000) Winter: Undisclosed (~£7,800,000) Total: Undisclosed (~£18,700,000) Pre-season On 9 May 2017, Arsenal announced they will travel to Australia as part of their pre-season schedule and play two matches against Sydney and Western Sydney Wanderers. As part of the International Champions Cup, the club will also face Bayern Munich in Shanghai and Chelsea in Beijing. Arsenal will then host the Emirates Cup, and will play S.L. Benfica and Sevilla FC as part of the tournament. Friendlies |score = 0–2 |report = Report |team2 = Arsenal |goals1 = |goals2 = Mertesacker Lacazette |stadium = Stadium Australia |location = Sydney, Australia |attendance = 80,432 |referee = Shaun Evans ( ) |result = W }} |score = 1–3 |report = Report |team2 = Arsenal |goals1 = Lustica |goals2 = Giroud Ramsey Elneny |stadium = Stadium Australia, Sydney |attendance = 83,221 |referee = Jarred Gillett ( ) |result = W }} |score = 3–0 |report = [ Report] |team2 = Arsenal |goals1 = Willian Batshuayi |goals2 = |stadium = Beijing National Stadium |location = Beijing, China |attendance = |referee = Fu Ming ( ) |result = L }} International Champions Cup |goals2 = Iwobi |stadium = Shanghai Stadium, Shanghai |attendance = 55,891 |referee = Guan Xing (China) |penalties1 = Alaba Hummels Coman Sanches Bernat |penaltyscore = 2–3 |penalties2 = Ramsey Elneny Monreal Iwobi |result = W }} Emirates Cup |score = 5–2 |report = Report |team2 = Benfica |goals1 = Walcott López Giroud Iwobi |goals2 = * Cervi Salvio |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = Holloway, London |attendance = 54,538 |referee = Anthony Taylor |result = W }} |score = 1–2 |report = Report |team2 = Sevilla |goals1 = Lacazette |goals2 = Correa N'Zonzi |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = Holloway, London |attendance = 57,968 |referee = Andre Marriner |result = L }} Competitions Community Shield The details for the 2017 FA Community Shield were confirmed on 15 June 2017. Arsenal would face Premier League champions Chelsea after beating them in the FA Cup final. |time = 14:00 BST |round = Final |team1 = Arsenal |score = 1–1 |report = Report |team2 = Chelsea | goals1 = Kolašinac | goals2 = Moses | penaltyscore = 4–1 | penalties1 = Walcott Monreal Oxlade-Chamberlain Giroud | penalties2 = Cahill Courtois Morata |stadium = Wembley Stadium |location = Wembley, London |attendance =83,325 |referee =Bobby Madley (West Yorkshire) |result =W }} Premier League League table Result summary Results by matchday Matches On 14 June 2017, Arsenal's Premier League fixtures were announced. The Gunners' first game would be at home to 2015-16 Premier League champions Leicester, and would be the fifth season running Arsenal would start their league campaign at home. Welbeck Ramsey Giroud |goals2 = Okazaki Vardy Morgan |stadium = Holloway, London |location Emirates Stadium |attendance = 59,387 |referee = Mike Dean |result = W }} |goals2 = |stadium = bet365 Stadium |location = Stoke-on-Trent |attendance = 29,459 |referee = Andre Marriner |result = L }} Salah Sturridge |goals2 = |stadium = Anfield |location = Liverpool |attendance = 53,206 |referee = Craig Pawson |result = L }} Lacazette |goals2 = |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = Holloway, London |attendance = 59,262 |referee = Anthony Taylor |result = W }} |goals2 = |stadium = Stamford Bridge |location = Fulham, London |attendance = 41,478 |referee = Michael Oliver |result = D }} Sánchez |goals2 = Evans Dawson Krychowiak Nyom |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = Holloway, London |attendance = 59,134 |referee = Robert Madley |result = W }} Iwobi |goals2 = Groß Duffy |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = Holloway, London |attendance = 59,378 |referee = Kevin Friend |result = W }} Deeney Cleverley |goals2 = Mertesacker |stadium = Vicarage Road |location = Watford |attendance = 20,384 |referee = Neil Swarbrick |result = L }} Williams Gueye Niasse |goals2 = Monreal Özil Lacazette Koscielny Ramsey Sánchez |stadium = Goodison Park |location = Liverpool |attendance = 39,189 |referee = Craig Pawson |result = W }} Ramsey |goals2 = Clucas |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = Holloway, London |attendance = 59,493 |referee = Lee Mason |result = W }} Agüero Otamendi Gabriel Jesus |goals2 = Monreal Lacazette , Koscielny Xhaka Sánchez Özil |stadium = Etihad Stadium |location = Manchester |attendance = 54,286 |referee = Michael Oliver |result = L }} Mustafi , Sánchez , Monreal |goals2 = Kane |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = Holloway, London |attendance = 59,530 |referee = Mike Dean |result = W }} Brady |goals2 = Sánchez |stadium = Turf Moor |location = Burnley |attendance = 21,722 |referee = Lee Mason |result = W }} Giroud Sánchez Özil |goals2 = Mooy |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = Holloway, London |attendance = 59,285 |referee = Graham Scott |result = W }} Bellerín Koscielny Sánchez |goals2 = Valencia Lingard Rojo Pogba Herrera |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = Holloway, London |attendance = 59,547 |referee = Andre Marriner |result = L }} Stephens Romeu |goals2 = Bellerín Giroud Wilshere |stadium = St Mary's Stadium |location = Southampton |attendance = 31,643 |referee = Bobby Madley |result = D }} Reid |goals2 = |stadium = London Stadium |location = Olympic Park, London |attendance = 56,921 |referee = Jonathan Moss |result = D }} Monreal Xhaka |goals2 = Hayden |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = Holloway, London |attendance = 59,379 |referee = Stuart Attwell |result = W }} Xhaka Özil Iwobi |goals2 = Coutinho Salah Firmino |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = Holloway, London |attendance = 59,409 |referee = Martin Atkinson |result = D }} Townsend Tomkins |goals2 = Mustafi Chambers Sánchez |stadium = Selhurst Park |location = Selhurst, London |attendance = 25,762 |referee = Michael Oliver |result = W }} Brunt Dawson Rodriguez |goals2 = Mustafi McClean Wilshere Čech |stadium = The Hawthorns |location = West Bromwich |attendance = 26,223 |referee = Mike Dean |result = D }} , Holding Özil Bellerín |goals2 = Fàbregas Hazard Alonso Courtois |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = Holloway, London |attendance = 59,379 |referee = Anthony Taylor |result = D }} Francis Wilson Ibe |goals2 = Bellerín Xhaka Wilshere |stadium = Vitality Stadium |location = Boscombe |attendance = 10,836 |referee = Kevin Friend |result = L }} Iwobi Koscielny Lacazette |goals2 = Milivojević |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = Holloway, London |attendance = 59,386 |referee = Chris Kavanagh |result = W }} Ayew |goals2 = Monreal Elneny Bellerín Özil |stadium = Liberty Stadium |location = Swansea |attendance = 20,819 |referee = Lee Mason |result = L }} Koscielny , Aubameyang Mustafi |goals2 = Calvert-Lewin |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = Holloway, London |attendance = 59,306 |referee = Neil Swarbrick |result = W }} Lamela Dier |goals2 = Mustafi |stadium = Wembley Stadium |location = Wembley, London |attendance = 83,222 |referee = Anthony Taylor |result = L }} |goals2 = B. Silva Otamendi D. Silva Sané |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = Holloway, London |attendance = 58,420 |referee = Andre Marriner |result = L }} Murray , Stephens Schelotto |goals2 = Kolašinac Wilshere Aubameyang Xhaka |stadium = AMEX Stadium |location = Falmer |attendance = 30,620 |referee = Stuart Attwell |result = L }} , Aubameyang Mkhitaryan Xhaka |goals2 = Holebas |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = Holloway, London |attendance = 59,131 |referee = Martin Atkinson |result = W }} Aubameyang Lacazette |goals2 = Johnson Allen |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = Holloway, London |attendance = 59,371 |referee = Craig Pawson |result = W }} Welbeck Bellerín Wilshere Elneny |goals2 = Long Austin Stephens Hoedt |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = Holloway, London |attendance = 59,374 |referee = Andre Marriner |result = W }} Ritchie Slimani |goals2 = Lacazette |stadium = St James' Park |location = Newcastle upon Tyne |attendance = 52,210 |referee = Anthony Taylor |result = L }} Monreal Maitland-Niles Mustafi Ramsey Lacazette |goals2 = Zabaleta Arnautović |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = Holloway, London |attendance = 59,422 |referee = Lee Mason |result = W }} Fellaini |goals2 = Xhaka Mkhitaryan |stadium = Old Trafford |location = Manchester |attendance = 75,035 |referee = Kevin Friend |result = L }} |time = 16:30 BST |round = 36 |team1 = Arsenal |score = 5–0 |report = https://www.bbc.co.uk/sport/football/43939015 |team2 = Burnley |goals1 = Aubameyang Lacazette Kolašinac Iwobi |goals2 = Tarkowski |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = Holloway, London |attendance = 59,540 |referee = Andre Marriner |result = W |note = As the last home game of the season, the match was also part of Arsène Wenger's farewell ceremony (‘Merci Arsène’). }} Vardy Simpson Mahrez , |goals2 = Mavropanos Aubameyang Holding Xhaka |stadium = King Power Stadium |location = Leicester |attendance = 32,095 |referee = Graham Scott |result = L }} |goals2 = Aubameyang |stadium = John Smith's Stadium |location = Huddersfield |attendance = 24,122 |referee = Michael Oliver |result = W }} FA Cup In the FA Cup, Arsenal entered the competition in the third round and were drawn away to Nottingham Forest. Arsenal were knocked out in the third round for the first time under Arsène Wenger. |time = 16:00 GMT |team1 = Nottingham Forest |team2 = Arsenal |score = 4–2 |report = Report |goals1 = Lichaj Brereton Dowell Worall |goals2 = Mertesacker , Welbeck Debuchy Ospina |stadium = The City Ground |location = West Bridgford, Nottinghamshire |attendance = 27,182 |referee = Jonathan Moss |result = L }} EFL Cup Arsenal entered the competition in the third round and were drawn at home to Doncaster Rovers. The Gunners were drawn at home for the fourth round with Norwich City the confirmed visitors. Arsenal were drawn against West Ham United at home for the quarter-finals. Arsenal drew Chelsea in the semi finals, with the first leg taking place at Stamford Bridge. |goals2 = |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = Holloway, London |attendance = 44,064 |referee = Scott Duncan |result = W }} Coquelin Wilshere Nketiah Akpom |goals2 = Murphy Trybull Husband |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = Holloway |attendance = 58,444 |referee = Andrew Madley |result = W }} |goals2 = Hart |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = Holloway |attendance = 44,741 |referee = Kevin Friend |result = W }} |goals2 = Xhaka Elneny |location = Fulham, London |stadium = Stamford Bridge |attendance = 40,097 |referee = Martin Atkinson |result = D |stack=yes }} Xhaka Monreal |goals2 = Hazard |location = Holloway, London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = 58,964 |referee = Michael Oliver |result = W |stack=yes }} Ramsey Chambers Wilshere |goals2 = Agüero Fernandinho Kompany , D. Silva |stadium = Wembley Stadium |location = Wembley |attendance = 85,671 |referee = Craig Pawson |result = L }} UEFA Europa League On 25 August 2017, the group stages were announced with Arsenal drawn out in Group H alongside BATE Borisov, 1. FC Köln and Red Star Belgrade. |score = 3–1 |report = Report |team2 = 1. FC Köln |goals1 = Kolašinac Sánchez Bellerín |goals2 = Córdoba |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = Holloway, London |attendance = 59,359 |referee = Xavier Estrada Fernández (Spain) |result = W }} |score = 2–4 |report = Report |team2 = Arsenal |goals1 = Ivanić , Drahun Milunović Gordeichuk |goals2 = Walcott Holding Giroud |stadium = Borisov Arena |location = Barysaw |attendance = 13,100 |referee = Daniel Stefański (Poland) |result = W }} |score = 0–1 |report = Report |team2 = Arsenal |goals1 = Rodić Boakye Le Tallec Borjan |goals2 = Coquelin Giroud Nelson |stadium = Red Star Stadium |location = Dedinje, Belgrade |attendance = 50,327 |referee = Benoît Bastien (France) |result = W }} |score = 0–0 |report = Report |team2 = Red Star Belgrade |goals1 = Holding |goals2 = |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = Holloway, London |attendance = 58,285 |referee = Luca Banti (Italy) |result = D }} |score = 1–0 |report = Report |team2 = Arsenal |goals1 = Klünter Guirassy , |goals2 = Debuchy |stadium = RheinEnergieStadion |location = Lindenthal, Cologne |attendance = 45,300 |referee = Vladislav Bezborodov (Russia) |result = L }} |score = 6–0 |report = Report |team2 = BATE Borisov |goals1 = Debuchy Walcott Wilshere Palyakow Giroud Elneny |goals2 = Valadzko |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = Holloway, London |attendance = 25,909 |referee = Robert Schörgenhofer (Austria) |result = W }} Knockout phase Round of 32 The draw was held on 11 December 2017, with Arsenal amongst the seeded teams (as group winners) drawn against one of the unseeded runners-up, Östersund. The first leg was played away on 15 February, and the second leg was played at home on 22 February 2018. |time = 19:00 CET |team1 = Östersund |score = 0–3 |report = Report |team2 = Arsenal |goals1 = |goals2 = Monreal Papagiannopoulos Özil |stadium = Jämtkraft Arena |location = Östersund, Sweden |attendance = 7,665 |referee = David Fernández Borbalán (Spain) |result = W }} |time = 21:05 CET |team1 = Arsenal |score = 1–2 |aggregatescore = 4–2 |report = Report |team2 = Östersund |goals1 = Maitland-Niles Kolašinac Mkhitaryan |goals2 = Aiesh Sema Edwards Widgren |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = London, England |attendance = 58,405 |referee = Ivan Kružliak (Slovakia) |result = L }} Round of 16 |time = 19:00 CET |team1 = Milan |score = 0–2 |report = Report |team2 = Arsenal |goals1 = |goals2 = Mkhitaryan Ramsey , Kolašinac |stadium = San Siro |location = Milan, Italy |attendance = 72,821 |referee = Clément Turpin (France) |result = W }} |time = 21:05 CET |team1 = Arsenal |score = 3–1 |aggregatescore = 5–1 |report = Report |team2 = Milan |goals1 = Welbeck Monreal Xhaka |goals2 = Çalhanoğlu Donnarumma Romagnoli Borini Suso |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = London, England |attendance = 58,973 |referee = Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) |result = W }} Quarter-finals |time = 21:05 CEST |team1 = Arsenal |score = 4–1 |report = Report |team2 = CSKA Moscow |goals1 = Ramsey Lacazette Xhaka Bellerín |goals2 = Golovin Dzagoev Musa Shchennikov Akinfeev |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = London, England |attendance = 58,285 |referee = Pavel Královec (Czech Republic) |result = W }} |time = 22:05 MSK |team1 = CSKA Moscow |score = 2–2 |aggregatescore = 3–6 |report = Report |team2 = Arsenal |goals1 = Chalov Nababkin Golovin |goals2 = Welbeck Ramsey |stadium = VEB Arena |location = Moscow, Russia |attendance = 29,284 |referee = Felix Zwayer (Germany) |result = D }} Semi-finals |time = 21:05 CEST |team1 = Arsenal |score = 1–1 |report = Report |team2 = Atlético Madrid |goals1 = Lacazette |goals2 = Vrsaljko Griezmann |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = London, England |attendance = 59,066 |referee = Clément Turpin (France) |result = D }} |time = 21:05 CEST |team1 = Atlético Madrid |score = 1–0 |aggregatescore = 2–1 |report = Report |team2 = Arsenal |goals1 = Costa , Gabi Saúl |goals2 = Wilshere Monreal Mustafi |stadium = Wanda Metropolitano |location = Madrid, Spain |attendance = 64,196 |referee = Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) |result = L }} Sponsorship Main sponsors *Emirates (kit sponsor) *Puma (kit manufacturer) Other sponsors *Coopertires *Gatorade *Markets.com *Vitality Category:Arsenal F.C. Category:2017–18 Club seasons Category:2017–18 English Club seasons